Renacer
by Noraa E.M
Summary: Katniss Everdeen ha sobrevivido dos veces a Los Juegos del Hambre y ha ganado la batalla final contra el Capitolio, pero, ¿Podrá vivir en un mundo ocuro, lleno de recuerdos dolorosos y de destrucción? ¿Habrá alguna luz que le ilumine el camino, y, así, poder ganar la batalla más difícil de todas, la batalla contra los sentimientos?


**Hola! Este es mi primer fanfic sobre Los Juegos del Hambre, espero que les guste!**

**(Fanfic situado antes del epilogo de Sinsajo)**

**_Disclaimer:__ Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no son de mi propiedad, le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins._**

...

"Me quedo dormida en el sofá del salón para las visitas, y tengo una pesadilla horrible en la que estoy tumbada en una profunda tumba abierta y todas las personas muertas que conozco por su nombre se acercan para echarme encima una palada de cenizas. Es un sueño bastante largo, teniendo en cuenta el tamaño de la lista de personas, y, cuanto más me entierran, más me cuesta respirar. Intento gritar pidiendo ayuda, suplicarles que se detengan, pero las cenizas me llenan la boca y la nariz, y no logro emitir ruido alguno. Y la pala sigue y sigue...

Me despierto sobresaltada. La pálida luz de la mañana entra por los bordes de las contraventanas, pero el ruido de la pala continúa. Sin salir del todo de la pesadilla, corto por el vestíbulo, salgo por la puerta principal y rodeo el lateral de la casa, porque ahora estoy bastante segura de que puedo gritar a los muertos. Cuando lo veo, me detengo en seco. Tiene la cara roja de cavar en el suelo bajo las ventanas. En una carretilla hay cinco arbustos ralos.

-Has vuelto-le digo

-El doctor Aurelius no me ha dejado salir del Capitolio hasta ayer mismo-responde cierto, me pidió que te dijera que no puede fingir eternamente que te está tratando. Tienes que contestar al teléfono.

Tiene buen aspecto. Delgado y lleno de cicatrices de quemaduras, como yo,pero en sus ojos ya no se ve esa mirada turbia y atormentada. Sin embargo, frunce un poco el ceño al examinarme. Me aparto el pelo de los ojos con poco entusiasmo y me doy cuenta de que está apelmazado de tanta suciedad. Me pongo a la defensiva:

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Fui al bosque esta mañana y desenterré estos arbustos para ella-responde-. Se me ocurrió que podríamos plantarlos en el lateral de la casa.

Miro los arbustos y los terrones de tierra que les cuelgan de la raíces, y contengo el aliento cuando la palabra rosa me viene a la cabeza. Estoy apunto de gritarle cosas horribles a Peeta cuando recuerdo el nombre real. Son primroses, prímulas, la flor que dio nombre a mi hermana.

...

**Capitulo 1**

Asiento.

Lo único que se me ocurre es asentir y salir corriendo, no hacia mi casa, como tenía previsto, cuando me doy cuenta, estoy corriendo hacia el bosque. Paso la cerca y me adentro en él

El viento sopla y yo sigo corriendo, las lágrimas empiezan a nublarme la vista, pero no me detengo, hasta que me doy cuenta de que he llegado al lago. Me arrodillo junto al agua y empiezo a llorar, nunca me a gustado llorar, pero llevo demasiado tiempo conteniéndome.

Y lloro, lloro hasta que ya no me quedan más lágrimas, ahora estoy arrodillada en el suelo, con las manos alrededor de las piernas y la cabeza entre ellas, solo sollozo, y me culpo por las muertes de mis amigos; de Boogs, de Mags, de Madge,de Wiress, de Finnick, el que ahora mismo podría estar en su casa, con Annie y su futuro hijo, podría estar con ellos si no fuera por mi culpa, me culpo por la muerte de todas las personas que por mi culpa ya no están, y..., entonces sale a la luz el recuerdo mas doloroso que tengo, el recuerdo que llena la mayor parte de mis pesadillas.

Prim, mi hermana, la única persona por la que he luchado siempre, la única por la que me he mantenido con vida, ahora está muerta, está muerta por mi culpa. Nunca podré perdonarme la muerte de mi hermana,nunca olvidare como ardía con los demás, nunca...

Entonces me quedo dormida, y sueño,sueño con todas las muertes que he provocado,con todo el sufrimiento que he provocado, con todo el dolor que le he causado a la gente y...a Peeta.

¿Peeta? Me había olvidado de él, de que ha vuelto y que está en mi casa,plantando primroses para Prim,para recordarla...no entiendo porque ha vuelto, su familia está muerta, y también es por mi culpa, no le queda nadie,excepto...yo.

Yo que siempre he sido el mayor problema de su vida, la que le ha causado tantos problemas, y por la que ahora ha vuelto,esa idea me hace sonreír,pero mi sonrisa se desvanece de golpe cuando lo recuerdo, Peeta ya no es el mismo, a cambiado, el Capitolio lo cambió, y, otra vez es por mi culpa, no tiene recuerdos de los momentos que hemos pasado juntos, no recuerda que me amó, no recuerda nada...

Me despierto de golpe,sobresaltada y sudando.

Ya es de noche y la oscuridad se ha apoderado de todo,no se cuanto tiempo he estado aquí, en el suelo, lo único que se es que empieza a hacer frío y estoy temblando.

Cuando entoces lo escucho, un ruido, de pasos que se acercan deprisa, me estremezco, no tengo mi arco ni nada para defenderme, pero me da igual, mi vida ya no tiene sentido...

**Capitulo 2**

Entonces lo veo, en medio de la oscuridad, sus ojos azules son inconfundibles, incluso en la noche.

Peeta.

-Katniss,te he estado buscando por todas partes, estaba...preocupado-me dice, con voz calmada-.

No respondo, solo me dedico a mirarlo a los ojos,veo como se va acercando lentamente a mi, como cuando te acercas a una presa para calmarla justo antes del momento de matarla. Me estremezco, tengo miedo de que le coja un ataque repentino e intente matarme, asi que, empiezo a retroceder, poco a poco, pero él me detiene,se arrodilla en el suelo,justo delante de mi y estira su mano hacia mi rostro, en ese momento cierro los ojos con fuerza pensando que tal vez haya llegado el momento de irme definitivamente, pero la idea se va de mi cabeza en cuanto noto su mano acariciando mi cara y apartando un mechon de pelo que cae sobre mis ojos.

-Tranquila, estoy aquí.

Asiento,es lo único que puedo hacer antes de que las lágrimas vuelvan a intentar salir de mis ojos, y empieze a temblar de nuevo,en ese momento, noto como me coje por las piernas y por la espalda, me esta llevando en brazos, y yo no hago ningun esfuerzo por soltarme,simplemente acuruco mi cabeza en su pecho y las lágrimas vuelven a deslizarse por mis mejillas.

Su cuerpo es tan cálido y acojedor como lo recordaba, me invade la misma sensación de necesidad, como la que tenia en el tren, lo necesito,solo así mis pesadillas se irán.

Me lleva por el bosque en sus fuertes brazos, cuando,entonces, empieza a llover, noto que intenta ir mas rápido, pero su pierna artificial no le permite una velocidad como la de antes. Observo su cuerpo empapado por la lluvia, y sus rizos rubios,que caen alrededor de su cara,como si él notara que lo observo,baja su mirada hasta que encuentra mis ojos, y me sonrie,con esa sonrisa que tanto me gusta, la sonrisa del viejo Peeta...

Al poco tiempo,ya estamos en la puerta de mi casa, la abre y me sube a mi habitación, me deja en el suelo,y se dispone a irse,entonces, le digo lo único que se me ocurre en esos momentos.

-No te vayas...porfavor- Mi voz sale ronca, són las primeras palabras que pronuncio en todo el dia.

-Tranquila-me contesta- voy a hacerte algo de comer,estarás muerta de hambre...-abre la puerte y baja las escaleras.

Me quedo mirando la puerta por donde se ha ido, esperando a que suba, hasta que me doy cuenta,yo tambien estoy empapada, aunque he dejado de temblar,supongo que por el calor de Peeta,asi que cojo una toalla y me seco,me cambio de ropa y me estiro en la cama,hasta que él vuelve,con una bandeja con dos panecillos de queso y un vaso de agua, Me incorporo y el se sienta en la cama, a mi lado.

-Lo siento...con tan poco tiempo no he podido cocinar nada más.

-No te disculpes Peeta,si no fuera por ti, aun seguiria en el bosque...- le digo aun con la voz un poco ronca.

-Si respecto a eso...me gustaria saber que hacías allí a estas horas de la noche-me pregunta con una pizca de incertidumbre

-Siento haberte preocupado Peeta...-le digo,intentando evitar el tema.

-Katniss, puedes confiar en mi, siempre confiabamos el uno en el otro. ¿Real?

No me gustaba nada ese juego de real o no real, pero si ayudaba a Peeta, quien era yo para cuestionarlo

-Real-respondo

El me mira,esperando una respuesta a su anterior "pregunta", al ver que yo no respondo intenta hacer que hable poco a poco...

-Todo a empezado cuando has visto las primroses. ¿Real?

-Real-respondo yo, con el miedo de que mis lágrimas vuelvan a hacer presencia.

-Has recordado a Prim, y supongo... a todos los demas. ¿Real?

-Real-digo yo con voz tremolosa.

-Katniss,no puedes seguir culpandote...no fue tu culpa-me dice,como si me leyera el pensamiento.

¿Que no fue mi culpa? ¿Como podia decirme eso Peeta? ¿Como no podia comprender lo que siento al saber que todas esas personas han muerto por mi culpa?

-Peeta...Tu no entiendes nada!-le digo alzando un poco más la voz de lo que deberia.

-Katniss,entiendo más de lo que crees, yo tambien he matado a personas y mi familia está muerta!

Cuando dice eso,no puede evitar llorar,sus lágrimas salen de sus ojos azules y recorren su mejilla hasta que llegan a su menton y caen, caen como se me ha caido el mundo encima a mi al obligarlo a decir eso.

-Peeta...-digo con un susurro.

-No katniss,dejalo-Entonces se levanta de la cama y se va, ni siquiera me mira al salir.

Ahora me siento la persona más rastrera del mundo.

Me culpo de la muerte de los padres de Peeta, pero no pensaba que él tambien lo hiciera,aunque era de esperar que así fuera,estoy tan abosrta en mis propios problemas que no le he prestado atención a Peeta,el ha vuelto, y yo se lo pago como siempre, con más dolor.

Aun pensando en Peeta,me duermo.

**Capitulo 3**

Me encuentro en Los Septuagésimo Quintos Juegos del Hambre. Lo se porque a lo lejos de donde nos encontramos,se ve la playa y la jungla. Estamos en la cima de la colina, de pie, bueno mas bien yo estoy de pie, porque en pocos segundos veo a Peeta en el suelo.  
-¿Peeta?- Lo llamo mientras me acerco hacia él, lentamente.  
-¿Peeta?- Lo vuelvo a llamar. Huele un poco a pelo achicharrado, lo llamo otra vez, sacudiéndolo un poco, pero no responde. Le paso los dedos por los labios y no noto que salga aliento, aunque hace un momento estaba jadeando. Pego la oreja a su pecho, al lugar donde siempre apoyo la cabeza, donde sé que oiré su fuerte i regular latido de su corazón.  
Sin embargo,solo encuentro silencio.  
-¡Peeta!-grito. Lo sacudo con más fuerza, incluso le doy una bofetada, pero no funciona. Su corazón ha fallado. Él no está ahí-. ¡Peeta!  
Finnick deja a Mags apoyada en un árbol, (no me había dado cuenta de su presencia hasta ahora), y me aparta de un empujón.  
-Déjame a mi.- Sus dedos tocan unos puntos en el cuello de Peeta, le recorren los huesos de las costillas i la columna. Después le tapa la nariz.  
-¡No!- chillo, y me lanzo sobre él, porque estoy segura de que pretende asegurarse de que muera, de eliminar cualquier esperanza de que vuelva a la vida. Finnick levanta la mano y me golpea tan fuerte en el pecho que salgo volando y me doy contra un árbol. Me quedo atontada un momento por el dolor, intento recuperar la respiración, y veo que él le tapa de nuevo la nariz a Peeta. Saco una flecha, coloco la ranura en su sitio y estoy a punto de dispararla cuando Finnick se pone a besar a Peeta, Es tan extraño, incluso para él, que me detengo. No, no lo está besando. Le ha bloqueado la nariz, pero le ha abierto la boca y le está soplando aire en los pulmones. Veo, veo de verdad que el pecho de Peeta sube y baja. Entonces Finnick le abre la cremallera de la parte superior del mono y empieza a presionar su corazón con las manos. Justo en el momento en el que Finnick se separa de Peeta,este abre los ojos e intenta respirar con dificultad y yo me dirijo hacia ellos, justo en ese momento, aparecen de entre los arboles.  
Los mutos.  
Los mismos mutos que nos atacaron a Peeta, a Cato y, a mi en los primeros juegos, los que se parecían a los tributos muertos, han vuelto. Me dispongo a coger mi arco y mis flechas, pero no están, busco a Peeta y, a Finnick con la mirada, hasta que los encuentro, Peeta me mira, y es entonces cuando lo veo, un muto gigante detrás de él, intento gritar pero no me sale la voz, me dispongo a ayudarlo, pero no puedo caminar, solo puedo mirar como el muto gigante se lanza sobre Peeta.

**Capitulo 4**

Abro los ojos de golpe, estoy temblando, solo veo oscuridad, y tengo la necesidad de saber que está bien, que todo ha sido un sueño, que no ha sido real. Salto de la cama, tropiezo y me caigo, pero no me detengo, bajo las escaleras, abro la puerta y salgo a la calle, aun sigue lloviendo y no me doy cuenta de que estoy descalza hasta que noto las piedras que se clavan en mis pies, pero no importa, lo único que me importa es saber si Peeta esta bien.

No tardo en llegar a la casa de Peeta, empiezo a llamar a la puerta, ahora lo que me mueve es la desesperación, no contesta, sigo picando hasta que me caigo de rodillas y empiezo a sollozar, entonces se abre la puerta y aparece Peeta, que me mira con preocupación.

-¿Katniss? ¿Que haces aquí a estas horas de la noche? dice mientras se agacha y me coge la cara entre sus manos. Al ver que no contesto,vuelve a llamarme.

-¿Katniss?

-He tenido una pesadilla-. Le digo entre sollozos-. Necesitaba saber que estabas bien, no podía volver a perderte.

Despues de decir eso, instintivamente me tiro a su cuello, lo rodeo con los brazos, y empiezo a llorar.

-Katniss-. Me dice él, intentando calmarme-. No pasa nada, ya esta, estoy aqui, estoy bien.- Me dice mientras me acaricia el pelo.-Vamos, te llevare arriba, estas empapada.-Me dice mientras mecoje y me lleva en brazos.

No me doy cuenta de que solo lleva unos pantalones y no lleva camisa, hasta que noto su cálido pecho desnudo y me entra un cosquilleo en la barriga.

Me sube hasta su habitación y me sienta en la cama mientras va en busca de una toalla supongo, aun sigo temblando cuando vuelve con una camisa suya y una toalla.

-Cambiate de ropa, o vas a cojer un resfriado.- Me dice sonriendome,con esa dulce sonrisa que puede hacer que me desaparezcan todos los miedos.

Me dirijo al lavabo y me cambio de ropa, me quito las pantalones y la camisa, y me quedo en ropa interior hasta que me pongo la camisa de Peeta, es bastante larga ,así que me tapa gran parte de mi cuerpo, una vez lista, salgo del lavabo y me dirijo hacia él.

-Peeta...

-Shhht...no pasa nada Katniss, solo ha sido una pesadilla, ahora estas aquí, conmigo, y no voy a dejar que nada ni nadie te haga daño, intenta dormir, no me voy a mover de tu lado.

Y, como una niña pequeña, obedezco, me meto entre las sabanas de su cama mientras el se recuesta a mi lado y yo acerco mi cabeza hasta que me acurruco entre sus brazos y su pecho , se que aun es temprano para estar tan juntos, pero no lo puedo evitar, solo se que lo necesito, que necesito sentirlo cerca de mi para ahuyentar mis pesadillas.

-Siento causarte tantos problemas Peeta.- Le digo mientras empiezo a cerrar los ojos.

-No me causas problemas Katniss, nunca lo has hecho.- Me dice mientras me acaricia el pelo.

-Prometeme que no volverás a irte.-Le digo medio dormida

-Te lo prometo, nunca más volveré a dejarte sola, estare contigo. Siempre.- Me dice esas últimas palabras mirándome a los ojos y sonriendome.

Y, con esas palabras, esa sonrisa y esos ojos, esta noche podré dormir tranquila, porque se que Peeta no se irá, que se quedara con migo.

Siempre.

**Capitulo 5**

Me despierto temprano, Peeta aun esta durmiendo y yo estoy entre sus fuertes brazos y acurrucada en su pecho. Como veo que no se despierta, me dedico a mirarlo; miro sus largas pestañas rubias, su dulce expresión de tranquilidad, supongo que no habrá tenido pesadillas esta noche, al igual que yo.

En pocos momentos he inspeccionado casi todo su rostro, entonces llego a sus labios, y recuerdo aquel ultimo beso, el que mas me marcó y me hizo desear más y más, el beso en la playa para los Septuagésimo Quintos Juegos del Hambre.

Recuerdo cada instante de ese momento.  
-

-Tu família te necesita Katniss.- dice Peeta

Espero a que mencione el bebé, a que interprete para las cámaras, pero no lo hace, y por eso sé que nada de lo que me ha dicho es parte de los juegos, que me dice la verdad sobre lo que siente.

-En realidad, a mí no me necesita nadie-afirma, aunque sin compadecerse. Es cierto que su família no lo necesita. Llorarían por él, igual que unos cuantos amigos, y después seguirán adelante. Incluso Haymitch, con la ayuda de un buen montón de licor blanco, seguirá adelante. Me doy cuenta de que solo una persona quedará herida sin remedio si Peeta muere: yo.

-Yo-respondo-, yo te necesito.- Él parece enfadado y respira hondo, como si fuera a empezar un largo discurso, y eso no está bien, no está nada bien, porque empezará a hablar sobre Prim, mi madre y todo lo demás, y me confundirá. Así que, antes de que pueda hablar, lo silencio con un beso.

Vuelvo a sentir lo mismo, lo que solo había sentido en una ocasión, en la cueva el año pasado, cuando intentaba que Haymitch nos enivase comida. He besado a Peeta unas mil veces, tanto en los juegos como después, pero solo hubo un beso que despertase un cosquilleo en mi interior, solo un beso que me hiciera desear más. Sin embargo, la herida de la cabeza empezó a sangrar y él me obligó a tumbarme.

Esta vez no hay nada que nos interrumpa, salvo nosotros mismos. Y, después de unos cuantos intentos, Peeta se rinde y deja de hablar. La sensación en mi interior se hace más cálida, surge de mi pecho y se extiende por todo el cuerpo, por brazos y piernas hasta llegar a las puntas de los dedos. En vez de satisfacerme, los besos tienen un efecto contrario, aumentan la necesidad.

Vuelvo a la realidad, despues de recordar ese momento, me pego más al cuerpo de Peeta, no por necesidad, ni porque tenga miedo, sino porque quiero sentirlo más cerca de mi. En ese momento siento su voz.  
-¿Sin pesadillas?-me pregunta con una gran sonrisa.  
-Sin pesadillas.- le contesto yo  
-Bien, eso significa que hemos encontrado la solución a tus problemas, aunque, esto de dormir juntos ya lo habíamos hehco antes. ¿Real?.- Me pregunta un tanto curioso.  
-Real, en el tren, en la gira por los distritos, despues de los primeros juegos.-Le digo sin poder evitar un escalofrio al recordar los juegos.  
Peeta tiene que haber notado mi escalofrio, porque en seguida se disculpa.  
-Lo siento Katniss, no era mi intencion hacerte recordar  
-Tranquilo Peeta, no es culpa tuya.  
-Sera mejor que vaya a preparar algo para desayunar,debes de estar muerta de hambre.- Me dice él separandose de mi y dirijiendose hacia la puerta.  
Todo lo que sucede a continuación sucede muy rápido, tanto que no lo veía venir.  
Veo como Peeta se queda quieto, inmóvil frente a la puerta, sus brazos y su cuerpo se tensan de golpe y el empieza a temblar.  
-¿Peeta?.- Lo llamo con voz preocupada  
Al ver que no contesta me levanto de la cama despacio y me dirijo hacia él  
-Peeta...- Lo volteo y es cuando lo veo  
Vuelve a ser el Peeta dominado por el capitolio, con esa mirada amargada y lúgubre.  
-Katniss, alejate no quiero hacerte daño.- Me dice él mientas tiembla y cierra los puños.  
Entonces lo entiendo, está sufriendo una de sus alucinaciones, esas que parecen reales, que lo alejan de mi lado y no le dejan distinguir entre la realidad o los recuerdos infundidos por el Capitolio.

**Capitulo 6**

-Peeta, no voy a dejarte solo.- Le digo esas palabras mientras le acarició la cara y le subo el mentón para que sus ojos puedan encontrar los mios, pero sus ojos están perdidos, igual que su mente.  
-Peeta, soy yo, soy Katniss, recuerdame por favor, no voy a hacerte daño, Peeta...- Le digo entre lágrimas,y ,entonces lo hago, no se me ocurre otra cosa en ese momentos, estoy muy preocupada y se que tal vez esto sea la única manera de traerlo de vuelta conmigo. Así que, lo beso  
Poso mis labios con cuidado sobre los suyos y lo beso, lo beso con toda la dulzura que puedo  
-Peeta, por favor mirame, recuerdame.- Le digo en un susurro entre beso y beso.- Por favor...  
Lo sigo besando hasta que noto que sus músculos se van relajando y poco a poco él me correspondo el beso y posa sus manos en mi cintura, me estremezco cuando noto sus manos sobre mi fina camisa, ya que solo llevo eso, la camisa que él me prestó la noche anterior. Entonces, de golpe dejo de besarlo.  
Él abre los ojos y me seca las lágrimas, se que va a decir algo y yo no estoy preparada para sentir lo que me va a decir.  
-Kantniss...  
-No Peeta, esto no tendría que haber pasado, no sabia que hacer, lo siento.- Me deshago de sus brazos, salgo corriendo por la puerta y no me detengo hasta que llego a mi casa, no me importa el hecho de que solo lleve la camisa de Peeta, solo quiero llegar a mi casa, subir a mi habitación y olvidar.

**Capitulo 7**

Llevo una semana sin ver a Peeta, por un extraño motivo no logro olvidar lo de la otra noche.  
Decido despejar mi mente e ir al bosque, me ha costado un tiempo pero he vuelto a mi rutina de cazar. Cojo la chaqueta de mi padre, un saco con unos pocos cereales que encontré en la cocina y me dirijo al bosque.  
Cuando llega a la alambrada que separa el distrito 12 del bosque, me paro en seco, la última vez que salí corriendo hacia el bosque no me detuve a pensar si estaba electrificada, fue el día en que Peeta volvió.  
Peeta, solo recordar su nombre me estremezco.  
Paro atención a la alambrada, pego mi oído y cierro los ojos, no, no esta electrificada, era de esperar que no lo estuviera, pero por precaución, era mejor comprobarlo.  
Cuando me adentro en el bosque, decido recolectar unas pocas bayas, pescar en el arroyo y colocar unas pocas trampas de las que me enseñó Gale.  
Gale  
Mi mejor amigo, él era el único que me entendía, era una de las únicas personas con las que me compenetraba bien, pero eso ya no importa, porque el ya no está aquí, ahora esta en el Distrito 2, reaciendo su vida. Desde que volví del Distrito 13 no he sabido nada de él, salvo la información que me dio Sae la Grasienta.  
Decido dejar de pensar en Gale, porque nada de lo que yo piense o haga podrá hacer que vuelva a mi lado y continuo colocando las trampas.  
Una vez he acabado de colocar las trampas, me siento en una roca y espero, mientras me tomo mis cereales, y empiezo a tener recuerdos, pero esta vez no son dolorosos, son felices.  
Mi padre y yo en el lago, la cara de felicidad de Prim el día que le llevé a Lady, el primer diente de león que me dio la fuerza suficiente para convertirme en cazadora, los vestidos de Cinna, Peeta haciendo bromas con Haymitch en mi casa, Finnick y Annie el día de su boda...  
Todos esos recuerdos y muchos mas me vienen a la cabeza, y no puedo evitar sonreír, sonreír como la hacia antes, no para las cámaras, sino simplemente porque me siento feliz.  
Entonces se me ocurre, es un pensamiento fugaz, pero se que podría hacerlo.  
Quiero tener un pequeño recuerdo de todos los seres queridos que han pasado por mi vida, tanto los que están, como los que ya no, quiero poder recordarlos siempre sin que se me nuble su imagen en mi mente.  
Un libro  
Eso es en lo que pienso, en un libro, un retrato de cada una de esas personas, un recuerdo feliz, una sonrisa, todo lo que quiera plasmar de esas personas y solo se me ocurre una persona que pueda ayudarme a conseguir mi objetivo, solo una persona capaz de plasmar todos mis pensamientos y los suyos, Peeta.

**Capitulo 8**

Recojo la cosecha de mis trampas y me dirijo a toda prisa hacia el nuevo Quemador, no es como el de antes, pero sigue funcionando igual de bien.  
Cuando llego voy haciendo paradas en diferentes puestos, tengo que repartir mis presas para que todo el mundo pueda llevarse algo, solo me queda una presa, la he guardado expresamente para Sae, se que le gusta el perro salvaje, así que la voy a ver.  
Cuando la encuentro, está cocinando su famosa sopa en su puesto, en la entrada del Quemador.  
-Hola Sae.- Le digo con toda la amabilidad que me es posible  
-Hola Katniss, me alegra ver que vuelves al negocio.- Me dice señalando mi saco  
-Si, te he traído algo.-Le digo sacando mi presa de la bolsa  
-Oh!.-exclama- Perfecto esta noche podre hacer un buen estofado.- dice ella con una gran sonrisa  
Sonrio, no recuerdo la última vez que vi a Sae sonreír, pienso que es un buen recuerdo para el libro...el libro! No recordaba para que había dejado a Sae para el final.  
-Sae, ¿has visto a Peeta hoy?.- le digo intentando no mirarla a los ojos.  
-¿A Peeta? Creo que esta en la nueva panadería  
Entonces la miro con mis ojos abiertos como platos  
-¿Nueva panadería?  
-Sí, si hubieras estado más pendiente de lo que hacia Peeta en vez de evitarlo, te hubieras enterado.  
Genial, Peeta debe de haber hablado con Sae sobre lo que pasó, o simplemente le habra dicho que lo evito, en cualquier caso no puedo evitar ruborizarme y sentirme culpable por no haber hablado con Peeta durante toda la semana, tal vez haya necesitado ayuda para reconstruir la panadería.  
Al ver que no contesto Sae me dice:  
- Deberías empezar por buscarlo allí, se pasa el día hay metido, supongo que le trae recuerdos.  
Recuerdos. Esa palabra me asusta, pienso que tal vez le haya cogido otro ataque, así que le doy las gracias a Sae y salgo corriendo del Quemador.  
Corro lo mas rápido que puedo y no me detengo hasta que llego a la nueva panadería, abro la puerta de golpe y lo veo.

Esta de espaldas, veo sus músculos tensos y pienso que tal vez le haya dado otro ataque, así que, lo llamo.  
-¿Peeta?.- Mi voz sale como un susurro.  
Al oír mi voz, se sobresalta y se gira de golpe, siento una tranquilidad abrumadora al ver que su mirada sigue siendo tan profunda y azul como siempre.  
-¿Katniss?, ¿Que estas haciendo aquí?.- me pregunta sorprendido  
-Yo... he venido a hablar contigo.-Le digo sin poder evitar sonrojarme  
-Bien, te escucho  
Se que tengo que hablar, pero no me sale la voz, me gustaría disculparme por no haberlo ayudado a reconstruir la panadería, por haberlo estado evitando, por lo de la otra noche... cuando recuerdo lo de la otra noche me sonrojo aun mas.  
-Katniss.- me llama él,despertandome así de mis pensamientos.  
-Peeta, sabes que las palabras no se me dan tan bien como a ti.-Le digo suspirando.-Siento haberte evitado y no haberte ayudado a reconstruir la panadería, de verdad, no sabia ni que pensabas reconstruirla.-Le digo sinceramente  
-Esta bien.- me contesta él secamente.- No pasa nada  
-En realidad, también he venido a proponerte algo.- le digo agachando la cabeza.- Necesito que me ayudes.-le digo casi en un susurro.  
¿Que te ayude a que exactamente?.-Me mira sorprendido.  
Trago saliva antes de hablar, se que las lágrimas pueden volver a salir,pero me obligo a contestarle a Peeta.  
-Quiero escribir un libro, como el árbol de plantas de mi familia, el que me ayudo a sobrevivir, el que me dio esperanzas, quiero recordar a todas las personas importantes para nosotros, quiero que quede una trozo de cada uno, pequeños recuerdos que nos hagan hecho sonreír, quiero poder recordar sin necesidad de que las imagenes se nublen en mi mente. Quiero tener un trozo de cada uno de ellos con nosotros,para siempre.  
No puedo evitar que se me escapen las lágrimas, entonces Peeta se acerca hacia mi, lentamente y me seca las lágrimas con sus suaves manos que desprenden un olor a canela, como habitualmente.

-Me parece una idea genial,Katniss- Me dice sonriendome  
Asiento y también sonrío cuando recuerdo que sus manos aun están acariciando mi cara me sonrojo. Me separo rápidamente de él y me despido mientras salgo por la puerta.  
-Gracias Peeta, cuando me lleguen los materiales para el libro, te avisare-le digo en la puerta y sin girarme.  
Adiós Katniss...-dice él con un susurro.  
Salgo de la panadería y me dirijo a mi casa, no dejo de pensar en Peeta, tal vez tendría que haberme disculpado por lo de la otra noche, aunque a él no pareció importarle.  
Estoy tan absorta en mis pensamientos, que no me doy cuenta de que he llegado a mi casa hasta que me llega el olor de las primroses, que empiezan a florecer, me quedo quieta y respiro ese olor, haciendo que me vengan a la cabeza recuerdos de Prim; Prim durmiendo en la chimenea con Lady, Prim arrastrándome por la plaza hasta el escaparate de la panaderia para ver los pasteles, Prim ayudando a mi madre, Prim dandome ánimos en el distrito 13...  
Prim, mi hermana pequeña, ojala estuviera aquí, ojala no se hubiera ido, vuelvo a pensar que todo fue por mi culpa hasta que algo me saca de mis pensamientos.  
Observo la puerta de mi casa, esta entreabierta, no puede ser, me asegure de cerrarla antes de salir. Me acerco lentamente hacia la puerta y la empiezo a abrir despacio, me dirijo por el pasillo hasta el comedor, intento encender la luz, pero no encuentro el interruptor, empiezo a ponerme nerviosa, y, de repente, la oigo, una voz justo detrás de mi.

**Capitulo 9**

-¿Ya te habías olvidado de mi, preciosa?  
En un primer momento no he reconocido su voz, pero solo hay una persona capaz de llamarme preciosa en cualquier momento.  
-Por desgracia, es difícil olvidarse de ti, Haymitch- le digo irónicamente mientras encuentro el interruptor y abro la luz  
-Me alegra saberlo, preciosa, hace mucho que no se de ti, desde que volviste del distrito 13 no te he visto el pelo.  
Me doy la vuelta y lo observo, no ha cambiado mucho, sigue llevando barba y, por su tambaleo, deduzco que sigue con la bebida.  
-He estado bastante ocupada- le digo dirigiéndose a mi sillón- ¿Que has estado haciendo tu, Haymitch?-aunque me imagino la respuesta, debia preguntarselo igualmente.  
-Crio gansos- me contesta él secamente- cuando se me alcohol,mientras espero que me llegue más.  
No, no me esperaba esa respuesta para nada, así que no puedo evitar reírme.  
-Espero que cuando te llegue el alcohol, los gansos sepan cuidarse solos- le digo yo entre risas.  
-Saben cuidarse solos, sino siempre acostumbra a pasarse Peeta a echarme un vistazo y traerme comida, este chico es un trozo de pan- se rie a carcajadas de su "genialidad" con lo del pan.  
Yo en cambio me sorprendo, no sabia que Peeta viera a Haymitch, ni mucho menos que le trajera comida y lo ayudara, no me habia dado cuenta hasta ahora de que no le presto mucha atención a Peeta y me siento mal por eso.  
Como si Haymitch me leyera el pensamiento, deja de reírse de golpe y me suelta esas palabras que se me habían pasado por la cabeza alguna vez.  
-¿Sabes?, ha vuelto por ti- me espeta como si nada  
Me quedo paralizada, mirándolo, sin saber que contestarle, solo se que siento una inmensa felicidad que me abruma el pecho y debo de sonreír cuando Haymitch me dice unas palabras que, aunque se, me duelen.  
-No te merecerías a este chico ni en un millón de años, lo sabes, ¿verdad?  
-Lo se- le contesto agachando la cabeza. De repente toda mi felicidad desaparece, aunque se que Peeta ha vuelto por mi, también se que por mi culpa el Capitolio lo maltrató, le borró todos sus recuerdos y lo convirtió en su juguete.  
-Preciosa, no esperes que vuelva a ser el de antes, no lo será nunca-me dice él suspirando.  
-¡Ya se que nunca volverá a ser el mismo!-le espeto subiendo más el tono de lo que debería y sin poder evitar que mis lágrimas empiezen a nublarme los ojos.  
-Pues intenta recordarlo- me dice él con una tranquilidad extraña- porque, aunque el Capitolio lo cambiará, hay algo que no pudieron borrar del todo de sus recuerdos; a ti, tu eres su perdición, este muchacho ha estado perdido desde el momento en que te vio por primera vez, y aun lo está, no hagas que se arrepienta de haber vuelto.  
Cuando Haymitch se va, sus palabras quedan flotando en mi mente; "Tu eres su perdición, no hagas que se arrepienta de haber vuelto", esta noche no ceno, me voy directamente a la cama y me sumo en un sueño que, resulta ser un recuerdo, pero no un recuerdo que se convierte en pesadilla,no, esta vez es un recuerdo feliz.

Nos encontramos en una de las habitaciones del Capitolio, Peeta y yo, justo antes de los Septuagésimo Quintos Juegos del Hambre, el día anterior a las entrevistas, cuando Haymicth y Effie estaban tan enfadados por lo que había pasado en las sesiones privadas, que nos dieron el día libre.  
-¿De verdad?- pregunta Peeta, quitándome la nota de las manos para examinarla-. ¿Sabes lo que significa? Tenemos todo el día para nosotros.  
-Qué pena que no podamos ir a ninguna parte- comento, melancólica.  
-¿Quién dice que no?  
El tejado. Pedimos un montón de comida, nos llevamos mantas y subimos al tejado a hacer un picnic. El día entero de picnic en el jardín de flores, con la música de los carillones. Comemos, nos tumbamos al sol, corto las vides que cuelgan y utilizo mis nuevos conocimientos para practicar nudos y tejer redes. Peeta me dibuja. Nos inventamos un juego con el campo de fuerza que rodea el tejado: uno tira una manzana y el otro tiene que atraparla cuando vuelve.  
Nadie nos molesta. A última hora de la tarde, tumbada con la cabeza sobre el regazo de Peeta, hago una corona de flores mientras él juguetea con mi pelo; de repente, se queda quieto.  
-¿Qué?-pregunto.  
-Ojalá pudiera congelar este momento,ahora mismo, aquí mismo, y vivir en él para siempre.  
Esta clase de comentarios, los que me dejan atisbar su amor eterno por mí, me suelen hacer sentir culpable y horrible. Pero estoy tan cómoda, relajada y más allá de toda preocupación por un futuro que nunca tendré que dejo salir la palabra:  
-Vale  
-Entonces, ¿Lo permites?- pregunta él, y noto por su voz que sonríe.  
-Lo permito

**Capitulo 10**

Me despierta el olor a pan recién hecho, me levanto de la cama, me visto y bajo las escaleras, me encuentro a Peeta en la cocina con dos panecillos de queso.  
-Buenos días-me dice él sonriendome y sirviéndome uno de los panecillos  
-Buenos días-le digo sentándome en la mesa y empezando a comerme el panecillo hasta que caigo en la cuenta- Peeta, ¿Como has entrado?- le digo un poco sobresaltada  
-La puerta estaba abierta, creo que el pomo está roto  
Oh, genial, Haymitch me da la charla y se carga la puerta, realmente magnifico.  
-Bueno no pasa nada, ya la arreglaré-le digo con desinterés- y...¿a que has venido?  
-Ah! sí, se me olvidaba, ha llegado esto del Capitolio- me dice mientras va a buscar una enorme caja  
-Genial, deben de ser los materiales para el libro- le digo con un tono de ilusión.  
Abrimos la caja y dentro hay pinceles, pinturas, hojas de pergaminos... y , una fotografía. En ella se ve a Annie y, en sus brazos, un pequeño bebé, su hijo, el hijo de Annie y Finnick, es la viva imagen que su padre, los mismos ojos verde mar.  
Ver esa imagen me hace sonreír, y, cuando se la enseño a Peeta, este se emociona y sonríe aun más.  
Cuando acabamos de sacar todo lo que hay en la caja, nos ponemos manos a la obra, Peeta coje sus pinceles y sus pinturas y se pone a hacer bocetos; de Finnick, de su padre, de Boggs, de Rue, de Prim, de mi padre...  
Peeta hace los dibujos en sucio y, cuando yo les doy el visto bueno los vuelve a dibujar sobre el pergamino, y yo escribo debajo, con mi mejor caligrafia,todo lo que recuerdo sobre esa persona, si hay alguna cosa que se me escapa, inmediatamente Peeta, la escribe debajo de mis palabras.  
Me gusta mirar a Peeta mientras dibuja, frunce el ceño y sus largas pestañas rubias casi le llegan a los ojos, sus ojos azules muestran una mirada penetrante y de concentración, me quedo embobada mirandolo hasta que se da cuenta  
-¿Qué pasa Katniss?- me pregunta él sonriendome  
-Nada, no pasa nada- le digo ruborizandome  
Él se rie y vuelve a su tarea de dibujar.  
Al principio añadimos cosas que seria un crimen no recordar: Lady lamiendo la mejilla de Prim, la risa de mi padre; el padre de Peeta con las galletas, el color de los ojos de Finnick; lo que Cinna podía hacer con un trozo de seda; Boggs reprogramando el holo; Rue de puntillas, con los brazos ligeramente extendidos, como un pájaro a punto de volar...etcétera, etcétera.  
Pronto se nos une Haymitch que contribuye con veintitrés años de tributos a los que se vio obligado a ayudar como mentor. Cada vez añadimos menos cosas: un antiguo recuerdo que aparece de repente, una prímula conservada entre hojas, y pequeños trocitos de felicidad como la foto que nos mandaron del hijo de Annie y Finnick.  
Pequeños recuerdos que nos llenan de alegria y, sobretodo, de esperanza.

**Capitulo 11**

Llueve, estamos a finales de primavera, me despierta el ruido de las gotas de agua rebotando contra la ventana de mi habitació levanto, me visto y bajo a desayunar, aun queda un panecillo de queso que me trajo Peeta ayer, desde que recordó que son mis preferidos, me los cocina cada día.  
Decido ir a ver a Haymitch, desde que estuvo aquí la última vez que no he vuelto a saber nada de él, aunque seguramente lo encontraré tumbado sobre la mesa con una botella de alcohol, prefiero asegurarme que sigue vivo.  
Me dirijo a su casa, no cojo un paraguas, aunque llueve mucho, pero me gusta sentir la lluvia caer sobre mi piel y, además, Haymitch vive muy cerca de mi casa, a unos cuantos metros.  
Estoy frente a su puerta, pico pero no me abre nadie así que, hago lo de siempre, rodeo la casa y entro por la puerta de atrás, me dirijo a la cocina,y lo veo tal como esperaba, tumbado en la mesa de la cocina, con la botella en la mano, Haymitch, tan predecible como siempre.  
Me dirijo hacia él y lo sacudo hasta que se despierta  
-Podrías ir a molestar a otra persona-me dice cuando levanta la cabeza  
No puedo evitar sonreír, siempre tan simpático.  
-Quería saber como estabas, pero por lo que veo, ya han llegado las reservas de alcohol, pobres gansos entonces- empiezo a reírme a carcajadas.  
-Si chica, muy gracioso- me dice con voz seria- ahora ya ves que estoy bien, puedes irte- me dice volviendo a caer sobre la mesa  
Decido que es mejor dejarlo,al menos se que está bien,ebrio, pero a salvo. Antes de irme, decido poner un poco de orden en su cocina, parece una pocilga desde que se fue Hazelle, la madre de Gale, a veces los recuerdo, me pregunto como estarán, algún día les escribiré una carta.  
Salgo de casa de Haymitch y me dirijo a la mía, aun llueve así que me doy prisa, aunque ya estoy empapada.  
Cuando llego a mi casa, subo directamente a mi habitación, me meto en el cuarto de baño y me ducho, mientras las gotas de agua caliente recorren mi cuerpo, empiezo a pensar en mi madre, no he tenido noticias de ella desde que se mudo al distrito 4, tengo que llamarla, necesito saber como esta.  
Acabo de ducharme, me visto y bajo al estudio, no me gusta estar allí, me recuerda la visita del presidente Snow, pero es el único lugar de la casa donde hay un teléfono,abro la puerta, me siento en la butaca, cojo el teléfono y empiezo a marcar el numero que me dio el doctor Aurelius,por si quería contactar con mi madre.  
-Buenas tardes-me contesta una voz dulce y agradable-hospital del distrito 4, ¿en que podemos ayudarle?  
-Buenas tardes- digo con la voz un poco temblorosa- podría hablar con la señora Everdeen porfavor?- noto que se me hace un nudo en la garganta.  
-Por supuesto, espere un momento  
Son los cinco minutos más eternos de mi vida, estoy nerviosa, desde que murió Prim, no he sabido nada de mi madre, no se como reaccionara a mi llamada. De pronto algo me despierta de mis pensamientos.  
-Buenos días, ¿en que puedo ayudarle?  
La voz de mi madre hace que me tense, sigue siendo dulce como siempre, aunque, a la vez un poco más fría.  
-Mama...-es lo único que logro articular.

**Capitulo 12**

Se que no esperaba mi llamada, así que, si cuelga, lo entenderé, supongo que me culpa por la muerte de Prim, igual que me culpo yo.  
-Hola, Katniss-me dice secamente- ¿Como estas?  
.-Bien, aunque he estado mejor, ¿como estas tu?-le digo con voz temblorosa, me sorprende que no me haya colgado  
-Bien, aquí en el distrito 4 no se esta mal, me gusta poder ayudar en lo que puedo.  
-Me alegro de que estés bien, siento no haberte llamado hasta ahora  
-No te preocupes, al menos ahora, se que estas...- duda con la última palabra- bien  
Al ver que no contesto, mi madre decide romper el silencio.  
-Se que Peeta ha vuelto, me lo dijo el doctor Aurelius,¿Como esta?  
Me sorprende que mi madre pregunte por Peeta, se que siempre le ha tenido mucha estima, pero no esperaba que preguntara por él.  
-Esta bien,pasamos mucho tiempo...juntos- no puedo evitar sonrojarme  
-Es un buen chico Katniss, cuidalo- me dice mi madre como si nada.  
No quiero seguir hablando sobre Peeta con mi madre , a si que le digo lo que le quería decir desde un buen principio, se me forma un nudo en la garganta, pero me obligo a arrancarme las palabras de la boca.  
-Lo siento- le digo al fin y noto que se me resquebraja la voz al decirlo- siento todo el daño que he causado mama, siento todo lo que habéis tenido que vivir por mi culpa- noto que las lágrimas empiezan a surgir- Siento que Prim pagara las consecuencias, me culpo cada día que pasa, tengo pesadillas en las que revivo cada momento de su muerte, lo siento mama...- noto que empiezo a sollozar y me cuesta respirar.  
-Katniss- dice mi madre, y, noto por su voz que también llora- no te culpes, no todo fue tu culpa, gracias a ti ahora vivimos en un mundo mejor, sin juegos, sin pasar hambre, sin muertes, y solo gracias a ti, lo de tu hermana fue terrible, y se que siempre permanecerá presente, pero ahora no podemos hacer nada, a tu hermana no le gustaría verte llorar. Prim siempre quería lo mejor para ti, y se que donde este estará orgullosa de ti,igual que yo, hija.  
Las palabras de mi madre hace que llore aun más, aunque ahora las lágrimas no tan solo son de culpa, sino que, también son de felicidad y alegría, mi madre no me odia, no me culpa por la muerte de Prim, mi madre se siente orgullosa de mi, y eso es más de lo que podía esperar.  
-Gracias mama-le digo entre sollozos  
-Katniss, yo también siento haberos abandonado cuando murió vuestro padre, pero eso nunca más pasara, siempre estaré a tu lado, pase lo que pase.  
Asiento, se que ella no me ve, pero estoy segura que comprende mi silencio.  
-Hija, tengo que irme, me ha gustado que me llames, tendrías que hacerlo más a menudo- siento por su voz que sonríe- te quiero hija.  
-Yo también te quiero, mama- le digo esbozando una sonrisa mientras, poco a poco voy dejando de llorar  
Cuelgo el teléfono y me dirijo al comedor, sonriendo y feliz,cuando de pronto, me freno en seco, empiezo a verlo todo borroso, estoy mareada, me quemo,siento que estoy ardiendo, y, en pocos momentos, dejo de ver todo lo que hay a mi alrededor y caigo al suelo.

**Capitulo 13**

Estoy tumbada en el suelo, con mi arco y mis flechas, tengo la vista nublada y veo doble, es entonces cuando lo veo: Peeta esta corriendo hacia mi,me grita algo, pero no logro oírlo bien.  
-¡Vete Katniss!-me grita Peeta-¿ A que estas esperando?, ¡Corre!  
Salgo corriendo, tambaleándome, sigo viendo doble, veo a Caesar Flickerman hablando sobre las rastrevispulas, veo la explosión en la mina, la misma que acabó con la vida de mi padre, veo los arboles, se hacen delgados y de golpe robustos o grandes y pequeños, de pronto, un muto se abalanza sobre mi, solo veo oscuridad de nuevo.  
Abro los ojos de golpe, estoy sentada en mi cama, sudando y jadeando, la cabeza me da vueltas y estoy temblando.  
-¿Katniss?- me dice con voz preocupada  
Me sobresalto y me giro de golpe, cosa que solo me provoca más mareo, entonces veo sus ojos azules y me estremezco.  
-Peeta- le digo con voz ronca- ¿Que ha pasado? ¿Y los mutos? ¿Donde estoy?- le digo nerviosa  
-Shht, tranquila, no te preocupes, estas bien solo tienes un poco de fiebre, vamos tumbate-me dice con una voz calmada y armoniosa.  
Al ver que no me tumbo, se acerca hacia mi, se sienta a mi lado en la cama y me acaricia la mejilla.  
-No te preocupes, estoy aquí, no me moveré de tu lado, te lo prometo.  
Me tumbo y giro la cabeza para verlo, Peeta coje un paño y lo moja en agua, lo dobla cuidadosamente y lo deja sobre mi frente, mientras me acaricia el pelo, cierro los ojos e intento descansar.  
Debo de haber dormido mucho, ya que, cuando me despierto es de noche, aun estoy débil, pero me encuentro mucho mejor, y todo gracias a Peeta.  
Peeta...  
Me doy la vuelta y lo veo, recostado en el suelo y con las manos y la cabeza apoyados en mi cama, esta dormido, debe de haber estado cuidándome todo este tiempo.  
Sonrío al verlo así, con sus rizos rubios que caen sobre su cara, sus fuertes brazos haciendo fuerza para no caerse de la cama...  
De pronto abre esos ojos azules que hipnotizan y me sonríe.  
-Katniss...-me dice dulcemente mientras se incorpora- ¿Te encuentras mejor?  
-Si, estoy bien, muchas gracias Peeta- le digo mientras yo también me incorporo  
-Me asuste cuando te encontré inconsciente en el suelo del pasillo...- me dice mientras se sienta a mi lado y me cambia el paño de la cabeza- me preocupe cuando no despertabas, no sabia que hacer, hasta que recordé que en la cueva, yo enfermé y tu me cuidabas. ¿Real o no Real?  
-Real, tenias mucha fiebre- no puedo evitar sonrojarme al recordarlo, ya que, fue después de enfermar cuando ocurrió, aquel beso que me hizo sentir un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo,aquel beso que nos hizo desear más.  
Peeta me mira y sonríe, yo me quedo mirando sus ojos azules mientras él acaricia mi cabello y yo recuesto mi cabeza sobre su hombro, me siento muy cómoda y relajada, se que, ahora nada podría hacerme daño, es como aquellas noches en el tren, donde no existía nadie mas que Peeta y yo.  
Creo que la fiebre no está de mi parte, porque noto como vuelvo a arder, Peeta lo debe de notar porque hace que me vuelva a estirar y me continua poniendo paños de agua fría en la frente, yo sin poder evitarlo, le cojo la otra mano y la enredo con la mía, él se sorprende, lo se porque antes de entrelazar sus dedos con los mios, se tensa.  
Me acerco más a él hasta que hundo mi cabeza en su pecho, y el hunde su rostro en mi pelo y me abraza, me siento tan cálida y protegida, que nada podría estropear este momento.  
-Peeta- le digo susurrando- te necesito  
No se porque le digo eso, debo de estar delirando por culpa de la fiebre, aunque en el fondo, los dos sabemos que es verdad, lo necesito.  
-Katniss, estas delirando- me dice con un tono triste- prueba de dormirte, no me iré de tu lado hasta que estés mejor.  
-No te vayas nunca Peeta, quedate a mi lado...  
No soy consciente de lo que digo y, probablemente, cuando me baje la fiebre, no recordare nada, así que hago lo que de verdad quiero hacer.  
Me separo de su pecho y subo mi cabeza hasta la altura de su barbilla  
-Peeta- lo llamo en un susurro  
Él baja la cabeza para mirarme y, entonces lo hago, lo beso. Lo beso lo más dulcemente que puedo, aunque mis labios están mojados, por el calor que me provoca la fiebre, Peeta se sorprende e intenta apartarse, pero yo lo cojo por la camiseta y lo atraigo hacia mi. Al final deja de luchar y sucumbe, me coje la cara entre sus manos y me besa.  
Sus besos son tal y como los recordaba, suaves y dulces, esos que te hacen desear más y más, pero después nunca llegan.  
-Katniss, deberías descansar, aun estas debil- me dice, con la respiracion agitada e intentando recuperar el aire.  
-Estoy bien, Peeta- le digo yo recuperando el aire y acercándome para besarlo de nuevo  
-Katniss, por favor, hazlo por mi- me dice poniéndome un dedo en los labios.  
-Esta bien...- le digo suspirando y acomodandome de nuevo en su pecho.  
Peeta me besa la frente y entierra su rostro en mi pelo, lo oigo suspirar y pienso que tal vez no haya hecho lo correcto, pero no me importa, porque la fiebre a hecho conmigo lo que ha querido, aunque una parte de mi, también quería actuar de esa manera.  
Y,con esos pensamientos, y esa sensación de sentir a Peeta tan cercano a mi, me duermo. Se que, a partir de ahora, las cosas serán diferentes, algo ha cambiado esta noche.

**Capitulo 14**

Me despiertan los rayos del sol que se cuelan por la ventana, me incorporo y me siento mucho mejor, ya no estoy mareada y, por lo que veo no tengo fiebre, estoy dispuesta a levantarme cuando veo una prímula con una nota al lado de mi almohada, cojo la prímula la huelo y abro la nota.  
"Katniss;  
Te ha bajado la fiebre y no te he querido despertar, he ido a la panadería, la gente necesitaba pan, te llamaré luego para ver como estas.  
Peeta"  
Por la carta se que Peeta esta molesto, nunca ha sido tan escueto en palabras.  
No quiero volver a recaer en la fiebre, pero necesito salir, salir al bosque, el único lugar donde puedo despejar mi mente y aclarar algunas cosas, así que, cojo mi bolsa de caza, la chaqueta de mi padre y me abrigo considerablemente, ya empieza a hacer un poco de calor, pero como ayer llovió, habrá refrescado. Salgo de casa, cruzo la Aldea de los Vencedores y me dirijo a mi antigua casa, la de la Veta, la que, ahora esta medio derrumbada y arrasada por el fuego, paso de largo mi antigua casa, me trae demasiados recuerdos y me dirijo a la alambrada, que, para mi asombro, esta electrificada, pero logro cruzarla por donde siempre y me adentro en el bosque.  
Me quedo quieta en medio del bosque, con los brazos en alto y respiro aquel aire puro, un aire que no hace mucho estaba cargado de cenizas y destrucción, de miedo y de lágrimas, un aire que se lleva miles de recuerdos...  
Agito la cabeza rápidamente, no quiero pensar en más destrucción, ahora quiero relajarme, aclarar mis dudas y, porque no, cazar.  
Camino por el bosque hasta que encuentro el árbol hueco donde guardo mi arco y mis flechas, los cojo y me adentro en la profundidad del bosque.  
No es ni media mañana y ya he cazado dos pavos silvestres, no puedo cazar más, o volveré a enfermar, aun estoy un poco débil, así que decido ir a un lugar más tranquilo, algún lugar como...el acantilado, me pasaba horas allí, tumbada sobre las rocas con Gale  
Llego a la rocas, dejo mi bolsa de caza y me siento mientras observo el paisaje a mi alrededor, un acantilado de unos 30 metros de altura y a lo lejos, montañas bañadas por inmensos bosques.  
Recuerdo el día en que Gale me ofreció escapar al bosque antes de la primera Cosecha y antes de los segundos Juegos se lo ofrecí yo a Peeta,a él, a Haymitch y a mi familia... Si hubiéramos huido, las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, Prim podría seguir viva, Peeta no hubiera sido torturado por el Capitolio, Cinna no me hubiera conocido y no estaría muerto por mi culpa...  
Me llevo las manos a la cabeza y me tumbo sobre las rocas mientras dejo escapar un bufido.  
-Todo es por mi culpa- digo en un susurro  
Cuando me doy cuenta de que estoy aplastando algo con la cabeza, me giro lentamente y es cuando lo encuentro, un diente de león.  
Peeta  
Cierro los ojos y es lo primero que me viene a la cabeza al ver el diente de león, aquel que vi el primer día de primavera en el colegio, aquel que me dio la fuerza para ser cazadora, nunca olvidare aquel día.

Fue durante la época posible. Mi padre había muerto en un accidente minero hacía tres meses, en el enero más frío que se recordaba. El distrito nos había concedido una pequeña suma de dinero como compensación por la muerte de mi padre, lo bastante para un mes de luto, pero al final, el dinero voló y empezamos a morirnos de hambre poco a poco. No dejaba de decirme que todo iría bien si podía aguantar hasta mayo, solo hasta el 8 de mayo, porque entonces cumpliría doce años, y podría pedir las teselas y conseguir aquella valiosa cantidad de cereales y aceite que serviría para alimentarnos. el problema era que quedaban varias semanas y cabía la posibilidad de que no llegáramos vivas.  
La tarde de mi encuentro con Peeta Mellark, la lluvia caía en implacables mantas de agua helada. Había estado en la ciudad intentando cambiar algunas ropas viejas de bebé de Prim en el Quemador, sin mucho éxito. La lluvia había empapado la chaqueta de cazador de mi padre que llevaba puesta, y ya estaba muerta de frío. Llevábamos tres días comiendo agua hervida con algunas hojas de menta seca que había encontrado en el fondo de un armario; cuando cerró el mercado, temblaba tanto que se me cayó la ropa de bebé en un charco lleno de barro, pero no lo recogí porque temía que, si me agachaba, no podría volver a levantarme. Además, nadie quería la ropa.  
Me encontré dando tumbos por una calle embarrada, detrás de las tiendas que servían a la gente más acomodada de la ciudad. Los comerciantes vivían sobre sus negocios, así que, básicamente, estaba en sus patios.  
En el distrito 12 están prohibidos todos los tipos de robo, que se castigan con la muerte. A pesar de eso, se me pasó por la cabeza que quizás encontrara algo en los cubos de basura, ya que para esos había vía libre. Puede que un hueso en la carnicería o verduras podridas en la verdulería, algo que nadie salvo mi desesperada familia estuviese dispuesto a comer. Por desgracia, acababan de vaciar los cubos.  
Cuando pasé junto a la panadería, el olor a pan recién hecho era tan intenso que me mareé. Los hornos estaban en la parte de atrás y de la puerta abierta de la cocina surgía un resplandor dorado. Me quedé allí, hipnotizada por el calor y el exquisito olor, hasta que la lluvia interfirió y me metió sus dedos helados por la espalda, obligándome a volver a la realidad. Levanté la tapa del cubo de basura de la panadería, y lo encontré completa e inhumanamente vacío.  
De repente alguien empezó a gritarme y, al levantar la cabeza, vi a la mujer del panadero diciéndome que me largara, que si quería que llamase a los agentes de la paz y que estaba harta de que los mocosos de la Veta escarbaran en su basura. Las palabras eran feas y yo no tenía defensa. Mientras ponía con cuidado la tapa en su sitio y retrocedía, lo vi: un chico de pelo rubio asomándose por detrás de su madre. Lo había visto en el colegio, estaba en mi curso, aunque no no sabía su nombre. Su madre entró en la panadería gruñendo, pero él tuvo que haber estado observando cómo me alejaba por detrás de la pocilga en la que tenían su cerdo y cómo me apoyaba en el otro lado de un viejo manzano. Por fin me daba cuenta de que no tenía nada que llevar a casa. Me cedieron las rodillas y me dejé caer por el tronco del árbol hasta dar con las raíces. Era demasiado, estaba demasiado enferma, débil y cansada, muy cansada.  
Oí un estrepido en la panadería, los gritos de la mujer de nuevo y el sonido de un golpe, y me pregunté qué estaría pasando. Unos pies se arrastraban por el lodo hacia mi y pensé: Es ella, ha venido a echarme con un palo.  
Pero no era ella, era el chico, y en los brazos llevaba dos enormes panes que debían haberse caído al fuego, porque la corteza estaba ennegrecida.  
Su madre le chillaba: ¡ Dáselo al cerdo, crío estupido! ¿Por qué no? ¡Ninguna persona decente va a comprarme el pan quemado!.  
El chico empezó a arrancar las partes quemadas y a tirarlas al comedero; entonces sonó la campanilla de la puerta de la tienda y su madre desapareció en el interior, para atender al cliente.  
El chico ni siquiera me miró, aunque yo sí lo miraba a él, por el pan y por el verdugón rojo que le habían dejado en la mejilla. ¿Con qué lo habrá golpeado su madre? Mis padres nunca nos pegaban, ni siquiera podía imaginármelo. El chico le echó un vistazo a la panadería, como para comprobar si había moros en la costa, y después, de nuevo atento al cerdo, tiró uno de los panes en mi dirección. El segundo lo siguió poco después y, acto seguido el muchacho volvió a la panadería arrastrando los pies y cerró la puerta con fuerza.  
Me quedé mirando el pan sin poder creérmelo. Eran panes buenos, perfectos en realidad, salvo por las zonas quemadas. ¿Quería que me los llevase yo? Seguro, porque los tenía a mis pies. Me metí los panes debajo de la chaqueta de mi padre y salí corriendo como pude hacia casa, cuando llegue obligue a Prim a sentarse y a mi madre a que nos acompañara, quité las partes quemadas y, por fin, aquella noche, pudimos combatir el hambre.  
Comimos pan para desayunar y fuimos al colegio. Fue como si la primavera hubiese llegado de la noche a la mañana: el aire era dulce y cálido, y habría nubes esponjosas. En clase, pasé junto al chico por el pasillo, y vi que se le había hinchado la mejilla y tenía el ojo morado. Estaba con sus amigos y no me hizo caso, pero cuando recogí a Prim para volver a casa por la tarde, lo descubrí mirándome desde el otro lado del patio. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron durante un segundo; después, él volvió la cabeza. Yo bajé la vista, avergonzada, y entonces lo vi: el primer diente de león del año. Se me encendió una bombilla en la cabeza, pensé en las horas pasadas en los bosques con mi padre y supe cómo íbamos a sobrevivir.  
Nunca olvidé a Peeta Mellark, el chico que me dio el pan, el chico que me dio esperanza y el diente de león que me recordó que no estaba condenada, que la vida puede continuar por difícil que sea, que la primavera había llegado y que podía vivir de lo que me enseñó mi padre, de lo que me daba el bosque, todavía había esperanza para nosotras.

**Capitulo 15**

Abro los ojos, y sonrío, Peeta ha estado cuidándome siempre, desde la primera vez que me vio, a estado velando por mi seguridad, me dio alimento cuando más lo necesitaba, dio su vida por mi en los primeros juegos y en los segundos, se pasaba las noches despierto, ahuyentando mis pesadillas en el tren, fue secuestrado por el Capitolio,dio el aviso al distrito 13 de que iba a ser atacado, arriesgando así su vida, una vez más, para salvarme a mi y a todo el distrito...esas son unas de las innumerables cosas que ha hecho, ahora a vuelto, a vuelto para protegerme de nuevo.

Recuerdo cada mirada, cada roze, cada caricia, cada abrazo, cada beso, lo recuerdo todo de Peeta, a quien quiero engañar, le he seguido la pista al chico del pan.  
Recuerdo las palabras de Finnick Odair, aquella noche en el distrito 13  
-Es que no lo entendí cuando te conocí. Después de tus primeros Juegos creí que para ti todo el romance era teatro. Esperábamos que siguieras con la estrategia pero hasta que Peeta no se golpeó contra el campo de fuerza y estuvo a punto de morir ni comprendí...-Finnick vacila  
-¿No comprendistes qué?  
-Que te había juzgado mal, que sí que lo querías. No digo que fuera de una forma o de otra, quizá ni tu lo sepas, pero cualquiera que prestara atención se habría dado cuenta de lo mucho que te importaba- me dice con cariño

Pienso en las palabras de Finnick, ¿de verdad lo quería?, y si era así, ¿como había podido estar tan ciega?  
La respuesta es sencilla; miedo, ese miedo que daba lugar a mis pesadillas, cuando soñaba que lo perdía, ese miedo a perder a mas seres queridos, a defraudar a los que ya estaban vivos y me querían, ese miedo a cambiar mi vida, a mostrar mis puntos debiles, mis sentimientos.  
Ahora se el porqué de mi histeria al creerlo muerto, el porqué de mi preocupación y desesperación al verlo en las entrevistas, a no poder traerlo de vuelta con migo cuando se lo llevan esos recuerdos tan irreales, el porqué de la calidez en mi cuerpo cuando me besaba, el porqué abrazaba cada noche la perla que me regalo en los segundos juegos, él porque recordarlo me daba energía renovada, me obligaba a luchar, a seguir viva, por él. Todo había estado ahí desde el principio, simplemente había sido la última en enterarme.  
Amaba a Peeta Mellark, quería al chico del pan, y esta vez, no iba a dejar que se volviera a alejar de mi.

**Capitulo 16**

Cuando llego a casa ya es de noche, el viento sopla y un aire frió se te mete por el cuerpo, subo a mi habitación, me cambio de ropa y me tumbo en la cama, esperando ansiosa la llamada de Peeta, tal y como prometió esta mañana en su nota.  
Estoy tan absorta en mis pensamientos, que casi no escucho el teléfono que suena en el estudio, pego un salto de la cama y bajo corriendo las escaleras, entro en el estudio y contesto al teléfono, casi sin aire.  
-¿Si?- digo con un tono alegre e intentando recuperar la respiración.  
-Katniss...- me dice la voz al otro lado del teléfono, con un tono preocupante  
No, ese no es Peeta, reconozco su voz al mismo instante, Haymitch.  
-¿Haymitch?, ¿Que pasa?- digo preocupada  
-Es...es Peeta  
-¡¿Que?- digo gritando- ¿Que le ha pasado?  
Creo que Haymitch se ha sorprendido de que grite, pero ahora mismo eso no tiene importancia, ahora mi mente solo puede pensar en una sola cosa. Peeta.  
-¿Haymitch?- lo llamo y la voz se me quiebra  
-Le ha cogido otro ataque esta tarde, estaba bien y de golpe...- no puede terminar la frase  
-¿Donde esta?- digo sollozando  
-No lo se, solo se que salio corriendo de mi casa, no se donde puede estar.  
Tengo un presentimiento, creo que se donde está.  
-Haymitch creo que se donde está, cuando lo encuentre te llamaré.  
- Mas vale que lo encontremos, sino lo encontramos...  
No dejo que acabe la frase, le cuelgo el teléfono al instante, cojo la chaqueta de mi padre y salgo corriendo.  
-Por favor, ahora no Peeta, aguanta hasta que llegue...- pienso mientras las lágrimas empiezan a surcar por mis mejillas.  
Llego a la antigua casa de Peeta, esta medio derruida y las llamas también la consumieron, empujo la puerta lentamente y lo llamo.  
-¿Peeta?- digo susurrando- ¿Donde estas?  
No me contesta, entro más en la casa, en lo que supuestamente era la entrada, cierro los ojos, respiro profundamente y me concentro en escuchar el mínimo sonido posible.  
Entonces lo escucho, un gemido, como el de una presa herida, viene de la cocina, me apoyo en la pared y a tientas voy siguiendo el gemido, hasta que llego a la cocina, la luz de la luna que entra por la ventana consigue que pueda verlo, Peeta esta arrodillado, con las manos cociéndose las rodillas en la esquina de la cocina, junto al horno. Esta gimiendo y temblando, me acerco despacio a él.  
-Peeta...  
-Katniss, ¡Vete!- me dice gritandome y sin levantar la cabeza  
-Peeta, no voy a ir a ninguna parte, no sin ti- le digo mientras me arrodillo frente a él.  
-Katniss, no quiero hacerte daño, he recordado la noche que me trajeron del Capitolio...-dice tensandose- cuando los rebeldes me rescataron, viniste a verme y yo intente...-duda con esa última palabra- ahogarte, ¿Real?  
No quiero verlo así, pero se que tengo que contestarle para que vuelva a la realidad, aunque se que la respuesta le dolerá más.  
-Real, pero Peeta estabas bajo los efectos del...  
-¡No!, basta katniss- no me deja terminar la frase- deja de intentar defenderme, de intentar encontrar una explicación, lo hice, aun dudo de lo que es real y lo que no, dudo de mi mismo, de lo que me rodea, de lo que siento.- me mira a los ojos al decir esa última frase  
-Peeta, por favor escuchame- le susurro mientras acerco mi mano a su mejilla- No eres peligroso, yo confío en ti Peeta, se que nunca me harías daño a propósito, ni a mi, ni a Haymitch, ni a Sae, ni a nadie, igual que cuando fuimos a conquerir el Capitolio, nos pediste que te matáramos porque no sabias si te controlarías, pero lo hiciste Peeta, y se que eres capaz de hacerlo. Peeta... yo te necesito- le digo mientras las lágrimas vuelven a surcar por mis mejillas- No podría estar en este mundo si no estás a mi lado, tu me devolviste la vida mil veces Peeta, ahora me toca a mi ayudarte a reconstruir la tuya.  
-Katniss...  
Antes de que pueda decir nada, me inclino y lo beso, lo beso profundamente, no como la última vez que le cogió un ataque, no, esta vez lo beso por amor, necesito que entienda que sin él ya no soy nada, nunca se me han dado bien las palabras, así que la única manera de demostrar lo que siento, es besándolo.  
-Katniss- dice él mientras me coje la cara entre sus manos e intenta recuperar la respiración.- yo también te necesito, quedate a mi lado.  
-Siempre- le digo mientras sonrío y lo abrazo.  
Y, así, bajo la luz de la luna, acurrucados en una esquina, los dos sabemos que algo ha cambiado esta noche, que nos necesitamos para sobrevivir, que esta noche, la vida nos ha dado otra oportunidad, esta noche hemos vuelto a renacer.

**Capitulo 17**

Hemos llegado a mi casa, lo primero que he hecho es llamar a Haymitch para asegurarle que Peeta esta bien, que esta conmigo, no se que a intentado insinuar Haymitch, pero he decidido no hacerle caso.  
En cuanto he colgado el teléfono he subido a la habitación, debe de ser pasada la medianoche y no he cenado, pero no me importa, no cuando tengo a Peeta esperándome en mi habitación.  
Cuando entro, lo veo tumbado sobre la cama, metido entre las sabanas, así que despacio me meto con él en la cama, instintivamente me acurruco en su pecho y el me abraza, me besa la frente, hunde su cara en mi pelo y yo me pego más a él.  
-Katniss...- me dice Peeta sonriendo  
-¿Que?- le pregunto yo devolviéndole la sonrisa  
-Te quiero- me dice susurrando  
En ese instante, lo comprendo todo, solo ha bastado que Peeta me lo dijera, se que esto habría pasado de todos modos, que lo que necesito para sobrevivir no es el fuego de Gale, alimentado con rabia y odio. De eso tengo yo de sobra. Lo que necesito es el diente de león en primavera, el brillante color amarillo que significa renacimiento y no destrucción. La promesa de que la vida puede continuar por dolorosas que sean nuestras pérdidas, que puede volver a ser buena. Y eso solo puede dármelo Peeta.  
Así que, después, cuando me susurra:  
-Me amas. ¿Real o no?  
Yo respondo:  
-Real.


End file.
